Forgiven
by MelodyOfARiver
Summary: What Happened to Lightning Dust after she was expelled from the Wonder Bolts Academy.


"What now? Where Do I go?What do I do?" The thought kept rushing through Lightning Dust's head. It had been a few hours since the cyan coloured pony had been expelled from the Wonder Bolt academy. The last thing she remembered hearing from Spitfire was her yelling at Rainbow Dash saying something along the lines of 'NOW GET OUT THERE AND GIVE ME TWENTY!'.

"I only wanted to be the best, I've been waiting all my life for this and I blew it...I just blew...it" She stopped talking to herself as she burst out crying, Her fresh tears burned her eyes up and slightly blurred her vision for a few seconds. She was violently bucking the air while shouting "WHY!? JUST WHY!? I JUST WANTED TO BE THE BEST AND THIS IS WHAT I GET!" Her bucking got less violent as she started to stop and curl up into a ball. She was in the middle of nowhere and it was starting to get dark. But she didn't care. At this point she didn't care about anything. All she cared about was failing at her dream in life.

In her younger years of life she had a brother, Skylight. He was 5 years older than her but had the kindest heart. He always cheered her on and always gave her hope in the darkest situations. When Lightning Dust was 9 she and her brother were living in Cloudsdale. They would usually go flying a few times a week but there was one day that changed the young fillies life. Her and her brother were flying around Cloudsdale, Lightning dust wanted to fly out a little further than they usually do. Her brother didn't want to but Lightning Dust was giving him big golden puppy dog eyes. As they flew out though the weather started to get worse. They were in a part of Cloudsdale where the weather was wild and was not tamed by the pegasi. Skylight was starting to get worried so he decided to turn back. But just before he did, He was blindly struck down by a bolt of lightning.

"Skylight!" Screeched Lightning Dust as she started to swoop downwards to where Skylight was falling. The tears in her eyes impaired her vision but she still carried on flying downwards.

"L-lightning Dus..." His voice trailed off as he lost conciousness. His wings were on fire but not even the pain of them could wake him up.

"SKYLIGHT!" She screamed until her throat hurt. He was falling faster than she was flying, She knew she wouldn't be able to catch up to him...She knew it was over. Later that day her parents had found her clinging on to a small cloud crying silently. They took her home and tried to ask her what had happened but she never said anything, She just cried silently. From what she wasn't saying her parents knew of the fate that had come upon Skylight, They didn't say anything else about it to her.

But in the years before he died, Skylight always said to Lightning dust "If you really wanna become a Wonder bolt one day then just have to try your best and push your limits so you can achieve more in the future of your goals, Remember that kid".

"I've let him down, If he was still alive...he would be so...so...so ashamed of me" Lightning Dust thought to herself. It was night by this time and she was alone...or was she?The sound of hoof steps filled her ears, Surprised she stood up and quickly turned around to find a pegasi with rainbow hair and baby blue fur. It was Rainbow Dash.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"I could ask you the same question but why do you want to know anyway?" Sniffed Lightning Dust.

"Well I was sent out by Spitfire to patrol the area but my shift is nearly over so...wait are you crying?"

"...Yes..." Whispered Lighting Dust.

"Why?"

"Why do you think!? I just got expelled from the academy! My life dream is over!" She screamed as Rainbow Dash's eyes widened.

"Whoa okay okay there's no need to shout!"

…

"Your right there's no need to...Well I guess I won't have another chance to say this but...I'm sorry"

"What?" Squeaked Rainbow Dash.

"I'm sorry for what I put you through...and Goodbye" With no further response Lightning Dust took off and Rainbow Dash shouted "Wait! Come Back!...I...I Forgive you..."

But she was already gone.


End file.
